


Cut the Cheese

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Cut the Cheese

This scene idea 100% belongs to AguJax. However, he didn’t want to actually write it and I thought it needs to see the light of day because it’s funny af.

 

Hiiro was sitting at the table eating a pastry as he listened to Emu and Poppy talk.

Poppy paused and looked over at Emu confused, “Did you just pass gas?”

Emu looked over at her before the scent hit his nose as well, “No! You probably did and are trying to blame me.”

Hiiro raised an eyebrow as he kept listening.

“Don’t they say girls don’t pass gas?!” Poppy argued. “Plus, I’m not even sure bugsters can do that.”

“You’re just making excuses because you don’t want to own up to it,” Emu complained.

Hiiro shook his head as he stood, needing to get to his next appointment. When he was out the door he chuckled before muttering, “There’s nothing I can’t cut.”


End file.
